Skąd bierzesz pomysły?
Wielu z was pytało się mnie "jak ty to robisz, skąd bierzesz pomysły?", więc wreszcie postanowiłem udzielić wam odpowiedzi. Choć byłoby dla was lepiej, gdybyście nie wiedzieli. Naprawdę. Dalej czytasz? Dobrze, ale pamiętaj, że ostrzegałem. Zaczyna się niewinnie. Zawsze. Sprawdzam czy nikogo nie ma w domu i zamykam drzwi na klucz. Wyłączam wszelkie światło prócz jednej lampki, która świeci bezpośrednio nad moją głową. Siadam wygodnie na sofie, a przede mną na stole spoczywa laptop, biała kartka papieru i... igła. Delikatnie przekłuwam opuszkę prawego wskazującego palca i czekam, aż krew zbierze się w postaci purpurowej kropli. Wtedy ją rozsmarowuję kciukiem i używam do zrobienia kreski na kartce. Wyciskam więcej krwi i robię kolejną. A potem następną i następną, aż będzie ich pięć. Mam przed sobą pentagram odwrócony w dół, wykonany własną krwią, pora na dalszą część zabawy. Teraz przestaje być niewinnie. I przyjemnie. Na samą myśl o tym, co mnie czeka, robi mi się niedobrze ze strachu. To jest niczym nałóg, prawie jak alkoholizm. Z tym, że alkoholik w stanie upojenia czuje się dobrze, dopiero potem następują przykre konsekwencje. Ze mną jest na odwrót. Żeby zobaczyć ukończone dzieło muszę przejść przez piekło i, moi drodzy, to nie jest przenośnia. Czekam cierpliwie. Wiem, że już tu jest, ale droczy się ze mną, próbuje mnie rozdrażnić. Jak za każdym razem, ale ja nigdy nie daję mu tej satysfakcji. Wreszcie się ujawnia. A robi to bardzo, bardzo efektownie. No i zaczyna się. Zamykam oczy, by choć trochę załagodzić uczucie pękania w szwach czaszki. W mojej głowie rozbrzmiewa kakofonia jęków, krzyków bólu i podzwaniania łańcuchów- dźwięków wydobywających się wprost z samej Gehenny. Najgorsze jest jednak irytujące uczucie swędzenia pod czaszką, które nie chce ustąpić. Potem się robi jeszcze ciekawiej. Na pewno wiesz jakie to uczucie, gdy podrapie cię zwierzak z paurami, powiedzmy kot. ON też mnie drapie. Z tą jednak różnicą, że... Widzę, jak na mojej klatce piersiowej pojawiają się trzy wybrzuszenia- jego pazury drapią mnie od wewnątrz. Tak, dobrze się domyśliłeś, to boli. Cholernie boli. Ale to jeszcze nie finał, spokojnie! Moje "ja" odsuwa się w najdalszy zakątek mózgu, gdzie drży ze strachu. No dobra, z podniecenia też. Wtedy on przejmuje władzę nad moim ciałem. Teraz do mnie należą jedynie dłonie. Zaczyna zawsze schematycznie, zdążyłem się już przyzwyczaić. Przekrzywia moją głowę tak, by strzeliły kości. Potem z mojego gardła wydobywa się jego rechot, który bynajmniej nie przypomina śmiechu. Jest to odgłos, który można bardziej porównać do ostatniego dźwięku, jaki wydaje z siebie zarzynane prosię. Po tej procedurze zaczyna się seans. Kładę drżące dłonie na klawiaturę. Palce same zaczynają tańczyć po odpowiednich klawiszach, powstaje tekst. Przed moimi oczami ukazują się setki różnych sytuacji. Makabrycznych sytuacji. To są jego wspomnienia. Wizje demona często dotyczą Piekła, obdzieranych ze skóry potępionych, wrednych i obrzydliwych mord innych demonów, a także Pandemonium od wewnątrz. Szczególnie chlubi się tym, iż widział lochy, a nawet był tam kiedyś Oprawcą. Po jakże pięknej i kolorowej wizji piekła, gdy moje mentalne "ja" jest na skraju popadnięcia w obłęd, przechodzimy na Ziemię, uff. "Uff" oczywiście było sarkazmem. Teraz dopiero poznasz prawdziwą definicję słowa "przejebane". Średniowiecze, czarna śmierć tańczy swój makabryczny taniec. Widzę potężny i owłosiony tors pod sobą i takie same nogi. Stopy mają trzy palce i długie czarne od brudu pazury. Nie trzeba się zbyt długo domyślać- jestem w ciele demona, a ściślej rzecz ujmując, w jednym z jego wspomnień. Mam stąd doskonały widok na kilkutygodniowe rozkładające się zwłoki ludzi, którzy chorowali na dżumę. Nieciekawy widok. Na nieszczęście dla mojej psychiki, mój uroczy towarzysz jest nekrofagiem. Moja mentalne "ja" wymiotuje w głębi mojej czaszki. On się śmieje. Przegniła, zielona ręka zostaje oderwana z mlaśnięciem od reszty ciała. Demon wkłada ją do ust i przeżuwa. Czuję dzięki temu okropny smak zepsutego ludzkiego mięsa. Mojemu przyjacielowi najwyraźniej bardzo smakuje, ponieważ odczuwam także stwardnienie pewnego narządu demona, który znajduje się poniżej jego pasa. Ohyda. Potem wracamy do czasów współczesnych. Wiesz, wojny, głód bieda, kazirodztwo i temu podobne. Ot, taka miła i prawie normalna odskocznia od wcześniejszych wspomnień. Następnie lądujemy w przyszłości. Widzę apokalipsę, a właściwie różne sceny, które się dzieją w trakcie niej. Wielkie i włochate demony kopulujące z młodymi kobietami. I dziewczynkami. Ich grube jak ręka mężczyzny przyrodzenia rozszarpują delikatne narządy kobiet. Postronnemu widzowi wydawać by się mogło, iż dochodzi do rozdziewiczenia, jednak ilość krwi wypływająca z dolnych partii ciał ziemianek zdecydowanie wykracza ponad normę występującą przy przebiciu błony dziewiczej. Świat płonie, wszelkie budynki walą się na ziemię, a na ulicy leżą ciałka zmasakrowanych niemowląt. Zastanawiasz się, czemu na ulicy leżą ciała tylko niemowląt? Bo kobiety pali się na stosach razem z dziećmi, a mężczyzn wiesza na futurystycznych latarniach. Milusio. Po tych wizjach czuję jak mój gość wychodzi z mojego ciała, równie paradnie jak wszedł. Tradycyjnie otwieram oczy i wymiotuję pod stół. Potem się posprząta. Czytam napisany przeze mnie tekst i uśmiecham się do siebie. Najlepsze fragmenty wspomnień demona zebrane w całość i połączone zgrabnym wątkiem fabularnym. Warto było. Tak powstają moje Creepypasty. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie